Warriors Zimsanity
by xxSkitten
Summary: Prof. Membrane builds a machine capable of traveling between dimensions. Dib drags Zim along for the ride, and somehow Tak is brought along as well. They discover themselves to be in the Warriors world. Will they discover themselves as well? DISCONTINUED.


**Mmkay. I REALLY should not be starting up ANOTHER story when I'm so terrible at updating, but…I've wanted to write this for, like, a week, and I MUST WRITE IT NAO! *splode***

**WARNING!!!!**** If you haven't read Sunrise yet, DO NOT, I repeat, DOOO NOT READ THIS FIC! Unless you want major spoilers. **_**Very**_** major spoilers. **

_Warriors Zimsanity: _Chapter 1

"WOW! Dad, it's amazing! It's astounding! It's—"

"Relax, son. It's only a dimensional teleportation machine. No need to be overacting, now."

Dib could barely believe his eyes. In a matter of about 2 hours, his dad had made it capable to teleport between dimensions! Sometimes he wondered if his dad was a reincarnation of a modern-day Einstein or Nostradamus. Really, he did. If only his dad actually cared about him. Huh. Oh well.

Prof. Membrane cleared his throat. "Now…I need a few test subjects…three is the minimum requirement. Son, do you know any—"

Dib was looking at him with big, giant, chibi puppy eyes.

"Wha—oh, fine. I suppose you can be a test subject…" His son made some sort of squealing noise and tackle-hugged his dad…or, his legs, which was as far as Dib could reach.

Prof. Membrane sighed and shooed his son off of his legs. "Why don't you get Gaz and ask if she wants to come?"

Dib's face fell immediately, foreseeing the beating that was sure to come, but only nodded and walked away slowly.

He came back two minutes later with a black eye.

His dad didn't need an explanation. "Hmm…how about your little foreign friend?"

Dib gasped, outraged, and he opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly, he thought of something. What if, while he was gone, Zim decided to take advantage of his absence and take over the world!? There was no way he was letting Zim alone on Earth without him there.

So, Dib nodded. "Good idea. Wait right here." He walked out of the room once more.

He returned about seven minutes later with a large sack—one that was thrashing about and screaming wildly. Snickering, Dib let it go, and, to Prof. Membrane's surprise, out tumbled Zim, somehow in his disguise.

Immediately Zim stood up and whipped around to face Dib. "WHAT IS THIS!? I am not in the mood for your FILTHY earth shenanigans! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIM!"

So, Dib told him.

Zim seemed to consider this. "Hmm…different dimensions, eh? And you filthy earthenoids _just_ figured this out? HAH! Just shows how underdeveloped your FILTHY, EARTH-WORM technology is. Surely we Irke—eh?" He cast a nervous glance at Prof. Membrane. "Ahem. Surely we…RUSSIANS are superior when it comes to technology."

Dib stared at him for a few moments, trying not to bust up in laughter at the "Russian" remark. Then, he took a deep breath, pushing the laughter away. "Just get in the teleporter."

They both walked into the contraption, which looked kind of like a phone booth, except slightly smaller and in the shape of a cylinder.

Dib's dad nodded. "Alrighty then. I've set the teleporter to random dimension. I'll come back to pick you two up in about…four months. But…wait." Prof. Membrane furrowed his eyebrow. "Hmm…well, the teleporter _should_ have three people, but…if my calculations are correct, the teleporter will merely—"

"ENOUGH SMALL TALK!" Zim shouted. "ONWARDS TO DIMENSION TRAVEL!" He pounded his fist on a big red button that said, "GO".

A freak flash of light temporarily blinded the two of them. Dib and Zim both screamed as a searing pain in their heads caused them to lose balance. Both of them writhed on the ground until they slowly fell unconscious due to the light and the pain.

xxxxx

Dib moaned as he slowly emerged to consciousness. His whole body was aching, and his head was pounding painfully. Through the roaring of blood in his ears, he heard the faint sounds of someone scuffling next to him. _Zim must be waking, too. _He thought. Groaning in pain from his head, he reached a hand up to hold it, only to find out that he couldn't reach it.

Confused to how his arms suddenly got so short, he looked at it, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw that it was covered in white fur, with one black patch on the upper part. Scariest of all, it ended in a sleek, white paw. _Paws? What, did we end up in cat-land or something?_

Spotting a small river nearby, he ran over to it and peered into it, and nearly reeled back in shock. Dib was indeed a cat. His whole body was covered in white-with-black-patched fur, and his eyes were a vibrant green color. _Wow! I _am_ in cat-land! Wait…that means…_

Looking over at Zim, he was nearly jumped back in surprise. He was a red-brown furred feline, with bright amber eyes to match. Dib watched, dumbstruck, as he got to his feet, slowly, as if he was in pain. When his eyes met Dib's he leapt back and hissed angrily in shock.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHAT ARE W—"

The angry Zim-cat interrupted by an angry yowl that seemed to come from right behind them. Frightened out of their skin, they both whipped around to find the source of the noise. The sight that greeted them was a black cat with paws, underbelly, tail-tip, and ear-tips all white in color, and eyes that were so deep blue that they almost looked purple.

"WHERE AM I!?" The cat demanded, snarling at them. Both Dib and Zim felt the energy drain out of their paws in a mad rush of emotions. That distinctly female, demanding, accented voice was unmistakable…

"TAK!?" They both yowled simultaneously, staring incredulously at the cat before them. Tak's eyed widened in shock, and her claws dug into the ground.

"Dib? _Zim?_" Then, her eyes narrowed menacingly and she gave an angry caterwaul as the launched herself at Zim. The red-brown Zim-cat gasped in surprise as four white-dipped paws pinned him down. He struggled in vain to get free, but fell silent and clenched his teeth as Tak dug her claws into him.

"_You! _You _rotten_ imbecile, WHAT THE _FUCK_ DID YOU DO TO ME!? I'll bet this is another one of your_ horrendously stupid_ plans, that you somehow dragged me into! BAD CHOICE, _INVADER!_" She bared her teeth and raised a paw, claws unsheathed, ready to rip the life out of Zim, enjoying his fearful expression for a moment before she brought her paw down…

Dib shoved Tak off in just the nick of time, cringing at the furious look she gave him. "Wait! I can explain everything!"

Growling furiously, she slowly stalked up to him. "Yes. _Do_ explain. Because if you don't…" She crouched down, as if she was going to spring. "_I will rip out your entrails and throw them into the river!_" She screeched at them as loud as her voice box would let her. Both of them were very frightened at this, and poor Dib felt like his whole body had strong electrical currents of fear running through them. _Damn, she's scary as hell when she's angry!_

Dib took a deep breath, and tried to make himself stop trembling. "Okay, so this is what happened…basically, my dad—"

All three of them whipped around, tails fluffed up in surprise, as they heard an angry yowl from behind them.

"Intruders! Get out of our territory!"

**Damn…Tak is scary. Anyways, please R&R!**


End file.
